Additive manufacturing (AM) techniques may include electron beam freeform fabrication, laser metal deposition (LMD), laser wire metal deposition (LMD-w), gas metal arc-welding, laser engineered net shaping (LENS), laser sintering (SLS), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), electron beam melting (EBM), powder-fed directed-energy deposition (DED), and three dimensional printing (3DP), as examples. AM processes generally involve the buildup of one or more materials to make a net or near net shape (NNS) object in contrast to subtractive manufacturing methods. Though “additive manufacturing” is an industry standard term (ASTM F2792), AM encompasses various manufacturing and prototyping techniques known under a variety of names, including freeform fabrication, 3D printing, rapid prototyping/tooling, etc. AM techniques are capable of fabricating complex components from a wide variety of materials. Generally, a freestanding object can be fabricated from a computer aided design (CAD) model. As an example, a particular type of AM process uses an energy beam, for example, an electron beam or electromagnetic radiation such as a laser beam, to sinter or melt a powder material and/or wire-stock, creating a solid three-dimensional object in which a material is bonded together.
Selective laser sintering, direct laser sintering, selective laser melting, and direct laser melting are common industry terms used to refer to producing three-dimensional (3D) objects by using a laser beam to sinter or melt a fine powder. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,538 and 5,460,758 describe conventional laser sintering techniques. More specifically, sintering entails fusing (agglomerating) particles of a powder at a temperature below the melting point of the powder material, whereas melting entails fully melting particles of a powder to form a solid homogeneous mass. The physical processes associated with laser sintering or laser melting include heat transfer to a powder material and then either sintering or melting the powder material. Electron beam melting (EBM) utilizes a focused electron beam to melt powder. These processes involve melting layers of powder successively to build an object in a metal powder.
AM techniques, examples of which are discussed above and throughout the disclosure, may be characterized by using a laser or an energy source to generate heat in the powder to at least partially melt the material. Accordingly, high concentrations of heat are generated in the fine powder over a short period of time. The high temperature gradients within the powder during buildup of the component may have a significant impact on the microstructure of the completed component. Rapid heating and solidification may cause high thermal stress and cause localized non-equilibrium phases throughout the solidified material. Further, since the orientation of the grains in a completed AM component may be controlled by the direction of heat conduction in the material, the scanning strategy of the laser in an AM apparatus and technique becomes an important method of controlling microstructure of the AM built component. Controlling the scanning strategy in an AM apparatus is further crucial for developing a component free of material defects, examples of defects may include lack of fusion porosity and/or boiling porosity.
FIG. 1 is schematic diagram showing a cross-sectional view of an exemplary conventional system 110 for direct metal laser sintering (DMLS) or direct metal laser melting (DMLM). The apparatus 110 builds objects, for example, the part 122, in a layer-by-layer manner (e.g. layers L1, L2, and L3, which are exaggerated in scale for illustration purposes) by sintering or melting a powder material (not shown) using an energy beam 136 generated by a source such as a laser 120. The powder to be melted by the energy beam is supplied by reservoir 126 and spread evenly over a build plate 114 using a recoater arm 116 travelling in direction 134 to maintain the powder at a level 118 and remove excess powder material extending above the powder level 118 to waste container 128. The energy beam 136 sinters or melts a cross sectional layer (e.g. layer L1) of the object being built under control of the galvo scanner 132. The build plate 114 is lowered and another layer (e.g. layer L2) of powder is spread over the build plate and object being built, followed by successive melting/sintering of the powder by the laser 120. The process is repeated until the part 122 is completely built up from the melted/sintered powder material. The laser 120 may be controlled by a computer system including a processor and a memory. The computer system may determine a scan pattern for each layer and control laser 120 to irradiate the powder material according to the scan pattern. After fabrication of the part 122 is complete, various post-processing procedures may be applied to the part 122. Post processing procedures include removal of excess powder, for example, by blowing or vacuuming, machining, sanding or media blasting. Further, conventional post processing may involve removal of the part 122 from the build platform/substrate through machining, for example. Other post processing procedures include a stress release process. Additionally, thermal and chemical post processing procedures can be used to finish the part 122.
The abovementioned AM processes is controlled by a computer executing a control program. For example, the apparatus 110 includes a processor (e.g., a microprocessor) executing firmware, an operating system, or other software that provides an interface between the apparatus 110 and an operator. The computer receives, as input, a three dimensional model of the object to be formed. For example, the three dimensional model is generated using a computer aided design (CAD) program. The computer analyzes the model and proposes a tool path for each object within the model. The operator may define or adjust various parameters of the scan pattern such as power, speed, and spacing, but generally does not program the tool path directly. One having ordinary skill in the art would fully appreciate the abovementioned control program may be applicable to any of the abovementioned AM processes. Further, the abovementioned computer control may be applicable to any subtractive manufacturing or any pre or post processing techniques employed in any post processing or hybrid process.
The above additive manufacturing techniques may be used to form a component from stainless steel, aluminum, titanium, Inconel 625, Inconel 718, Inconel 188, cobalt chrome, among other metal materials or any alloy. For example, the above alloys may include materials with trade names, Haynes 188®, Haynes 625®, Super Alloy Inconel 625™, Chronin® 625, Altemp® 625, Nickelvac® 625, Nicrofer® 6020, Inconel 188, and any other material having material properties attractive for the formation of components using the abovementioned techniques.
In the abovementioned example, a laser and/or energy source is generally controlled to form a series of solidification lines (hereinafter interchangeably referred to as hatch lines, solidification lines and raster lines) in a layer of powder based on a pattern. A pattern may be selected to decrease build time, to improve or control the material properties of the solidified material, to reduce stresses in the completed material, and/or to reduce wear on the laser, and/or galvanometer scanner and/or electron-beam. Various scanning strategies have been contemplated in the past, and include, for example, chessboard patters and/or stripe patterns.
One attempt at controlling the stresses within the material of the built AM component involves the rotation of stripe regions containing a plurality of adjoining parallel vectors, as solidification lines, that run perpendicular to solidification lines forming the boundaries of the stripe region for each layer during an AM build process. Parallel solidification lines, bounded by and perpendicular to a stripe, are rotated for each layer of the AM build. One example of controlling the scanning strategy in an AM apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,279 B2.
FIGS. 2 and 3 represent the abovementioned rotating stripe strategy. The laser is scanned across the surface of a powder to form a series of solidification lines 213A, 213B. The series of solidification lines form a layer of the build and are bound by solidification lines in the form of stripes 211A, 212A and 211B, 212B that are perpendicular to the solidification lines 213A and 213B forming the boundaries of each stripe region. The stripe regions bounded by solidification lines 211A and 212A form a portion of a larger surface of the layer to be built. In forming a part, a bulk of the part cross section is divided into numerous stripe regions (regions between two solidified stripes containing transverse solidification lines). A stripe orientation is rotated for each layer formed during the AM build process as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. A first layer may be formed with a series of parallel solidification lines 213A, in a stripe region, formed substantially perpendicular to and bounded by solidified stripes 211A. In a subsequent layer formed over the first layer, the stripes 211B are rotated as shown in FIG. 3. By creating a stripe boundary for the solidified lines 213A and 213B through a set of solidified stripes 211B and 212B that are rotated with respect to the previous layer, solidification lines 213B, which are be formed perpendicular to and are bounded by stripes 211B are also be rotated with respect the solidification lines 213A of the previous layer.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a built AM component includes a plurality of layers 215, 216, 217. When built using the abovementioned strategy, a first layer 217 may be divided by software into several stripe regions bounded by, stripes 257 and 277 formed as solidification lines. The stripes 257 and 277 may form a boundary for individually formed parallel adjoining vectors or solidification lines 267. The surface of the part includes a plurality of stripes covering the surface to be built. As shown in FIG. 5, each stripe region is bounded by solidified stripes 257 and 277 in layer 217 form a boundary for a series of parallel solidified lines 267. The parallel solidification lines 267 are perpendicular to the solidified stripe boundaries 257 and 277. The stripes are oriented at a first angle in layer 217 with the perpendicular solidification lines 267 being formed substantially perpendicular to the stripes 257 and 277. The stripe region bound by solidified stripes 256 and 257 on a second layer 216 are angled with respect to the solidified stripe boundaries 257 and 277 on previous layer 217. Accordingly, solidification lines 266 that run perpendicular to solidified stripes 256 and 276 are also be angled with respect to the solidification lines 267 on previous layer 217. As the build progresses, a next layer having stripes 265 and 275 on a third layer 215 are angled with respect to stripes 257 and 277 on layer 217; and stripes 256 and 276 on layer 216.
Even with the abovementioned rotating stripe strategy, the need exists to further create variance in each layer. By employing the various embodiments disclosed, build efficiency can be further increased by preventing unnecessary jumps of the energy source, preventing unnecessary on/off transitions of the laser and/or improving control and/or efficiency of heat buildup within the layer. Further the microstructure of the part can be altered by controlling the pattern of stripe regions and solidification lines within the stripe region.